verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Box/@comment-34074589-20171224200616/@comment-27944130-20171224203552
Because I hate myself, I'm going to decompose your comment, one clause at a time, and try to start explaining some stuff. "Can't there be something above the Box?" Sure there can. It's really tricky to work on defining such a thing (most people try naive extensions that ultimately fail), but it's certainly possible - Serge's cosmology goes way past it, and you can generalize over it with a Prism Gate. "I Mean yeah, the Box Contains Everything, however, so does the Omniverse," That's one interpretation, though generally not the one we hold here. The Omniverse is the supremum to the archverse chain - you can count upwards through layers of multiverses and megaverses forever, but the Omniverse is beyond all of that. However, there are very definitely things that it does not contain, like godverses, the Transcendentem, and altarcae, where omniversal "rules" stop applying. "& yes I know the Box Contains itself, but how do we know it isn't contained in an infinitely larger cosmology that contains all possible combinations of the Box," Because alternate views of the Box are basically the same thing, just arranged differently. See the Law of Box Equivalency for details. You'll need to take a step back and look at the structure of all-containing objects in general, and that's conveniently what Prism Gates do. "& yes, technically there is Existence & Endless, however this isn't considered canon." I personally don't understand the "canon" argument; in my view, Existence and Endless just aren't defined strongly enough to be truly beyond the Box. "Shouldnt there be an infinitely expanding Hierarchy, with nothing at the absolute top so that every possible thing that could happen happens?" Most alternate hierarchies, even infinite ones with Box-like constructs, fit neatly into altarcae. If you want higher structures, you need something stronger than the Box, and just saying "this verse is outside it" isn't enough. Even Serge only came up with 20-something tiers, because each one has to be really fundamentally different from the one before, and that's something you can't really diagonalize over. In regards to Nothing, Tony would argue that it's beyond hierarchies anyway, Serge would put it somewhere in the middle, and I'll hold that it's irrelevant to any hierarchical discussion. "I feel that would make more sense than the Box, since yeah the box Can have pretty much everything inside of it," Addressed. Moving along... "however what if I were to think of a battle between The True God & some other unimaginably powerful Entity, this can't happen in the Box, can it?" ❤ "Considering the fact that the True God Is An All Powerful Entity, who has attained True Omnipotence, he can't really fight an equal match." Weeeelll... that's something Tony and some others will shove down my throat, but... you didn't hear this from me, but I think there's some ways around it. "I mean yeah, something bigger than the Box would technically still be in The Box," True statement. "however The Box Is still Technically Inside the Omniverse," Not a true statement. "but the Box is higher in the Hierarchy, so wouldn't that be fine?" Feel free to work on your own hierarchies, put them in blog posts so we can review them. I'm excited to see what people come up with.